Reputation
This info is from Coringar's Reputation Information, FAQ, and Discussion. --- Fandyllic General Information Terminology What is Reputation for? Reputation is, for a large number of players, their end-game. After getting all the gear, and countless raids against the Horde/Alliance, this is the only avenue for further progress in the game. What is a Faction? A Faction is a race, group, or organization that exists in the World of Warcraft. Some Factions are against other Factions, so you can’t be liked by both. Examples of a Faction are Stormwind (Humans) and Ogrimmar (Orcs). What is a Team? A Team is a group of Factions tied together, both in the story and on the Reputation tab. Alliance, Horde, and Steamwheedle Cartel are the only Teams currently in the game. “Other�? is not a Team. What is Reputation Spillover? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation gain in one of the Teams will raise your Reputation in all or some of the other Factions in the Team. Not all quests have give Spillover, and not all quests with Spillover are confined to Teams. Spillover is related entirely to the quest or mob giving the Reputation. Blizzard calls this effect “rippling�?. What is Reputation Reduction? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation from a mob or quest is lower because of the level difference. Once the mob goes Grey, or a quest is six levels below you, you lose 20% of the total Reputation possible for the kill/completion for each level. This goes this way for four levels, until you reach the minimum Reputation gain of 20%. Example: Morrowgrain to Darnassus/Feathermoon Stronghold is a level 50 quest. At level 56 it becomes Grey. The level rewards look like this. What is an RRQ? RRQ stands for Repeatable Reputation Quest. These quests, unlike normal quests, can be done multiple times, with each completion giving Reputation as a reward. Some RRQs also give items, money, or exp when completed as well. Frequently Asked Questions How do I gain Reputation? You gain reputation by completing quests and killing enemies applicable to a given faction. You have to damage the enemy in order to get reputation, you can’t just be in a group and soak it up. You also get a bonus to your race’s reputation when you create your character. What Reputations Levels exist? From info at the official site on Reputation. How can I see if/how much my Reputation Changes? If you are using the default UI, move your pointer over the chat window. After a second, the tabs above the window will become visible. Click on Combat Log, or click and drag it to separate the windows to show your combat information, which includes reputation gains and losses. Some reputations will not show up in the combat log without a mod, since the updates to reputation are sometimes not notified to the player. Is there any way to see a more detailed Reputation Change information? Yes, there are currently a few mods that add information to the Reputation page. The best one is by Karmond and Egris: Reputation. How many Reputation Points are there for each level? Does the state of the quest (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) effect the Reputation gain from the quest? Yes, in that the level difference between your level and the level of the quest determines how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green quests give all of the total Reputation award for the quest, while Grey quests give a diminishing return based on your level compared to the quest level. See Reputation Reduction. Does the state of the Reputation-raising mob (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) effect the reputation gain from the mob? Yes, just like quests. The level of the quest corresponds to how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green quests give all of the reputation award for the quest, while Grey quests give a diminishing return based on your level compared to the quest level. See Reputation Reduction. How do I get a cross-faction mount? The only way to get a cross-faction mount is to gain Exalted status with the particular faction whose mount you want to attain. Horde and Alliance cannot access each other’s mounts at this time. Other restrictions are that Mechostriders are rideable only by Gnomes and Dwarves, and Taurens can only ride Kodos and Baron Rivendare’s Mount. Currently there are only 4 factions with mounts that you can get Exalted with: Stormwind, Darnassus, Ogrimmar, and Thunderbluff. Only Stormwind and Ogrimmar are feasible at this time though. How do I get an Alliance Mount as a member of the Horde, or a Horde mount as a member of the Alliance? You cannot. There is no way to gain reputation with the Horde as a member of the Alliance, or vice versa, so you cannot gain training to ride the mounts. Does/Will Honor effect Reputation? At this stage, no. However, there may be an indication that you can get an additional 10% off vendors, or perhaps in place of getting Honored. Time will tell on this one. Why aren’t Alliance/Horde quests listed in the FAQ? There are currently a large number of quests that involve the main Teams, with incorrect reputation gains, i.e. wrong faction gain or no faction at all. Often whole lines of quests do not have any reputation gains despite interacting with major NPCs. Also, 80% (rough guess) of the people interested in the Reputation Issue, have already completed the earlier quests prior to the existence of this thread, and a mod that shows what the gains are. Hopefully this info will be added at a future point though. What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQs)? ; For Darnassus reputation : “Morrowgrain to Darnassus�? : “Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold�? ; For Stormwind reputation : “The Lost Supplies�? ; For Ogrimmar reputation : “Chen’s Empty Keg�? ; For Thunderbluff reputation : “Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff�? ; For Gadgetzan reputation : “Water Pouch Bounty�? ; For Argent Dawn reputation : Cauldron quests ; For Timbermaw Furbolgs : “Timbermaw Ally�? : “Deadwood of the North�? : “Winterfall Activity�? ; For Thorium Order reputation : Molten Core item requisitions ; For Wildhammer Clan reputation : “Troll Necklace Bounty�? ; For Wintersaber Trainers reputation : “Frostsaber Provisions�? : “Winterfall Intrusion�? : “Rampaging Giant�? What Factions are out there? See Faction. Which Factions can you gain Exalted with? ; Alliance : Darnassus : Stormwind ; Horde : Orgrimmar : Thunder Bluff ; Steamwheedle Cartel : Gadgetzan ; Other : Argent Dawn : Thorium Brotherhood : Timbermaw Furbolgs : Wildhammer Clan : Wintersaber Trainers Why is there no information about raising Reputation with ______? All the information known is listed here. There is no more known information regarding gaining Reputation with a Faction whose information is not listed here. If you come across information not listed in the FAQ, please share it with us. Information on Particular Faction Alliance Factions The Alliance is composed of Darnassus, Gnomeregan Exiles, Ironforge, and Stormwind. Darnassus Darnassus is the capital of the Night Elves, located in Kalimdor. ; Mobs killable for Darnassus Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQs that raise Darnassus Reputation are : Morrowgrain to Darnassus : Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount, and learn Tiger Riding. Gnomeregan Exiles The Gnomeregan Exiles have been ousted from their capital of Gnomeregan, and now reside in Ironforge. ; Mobs killable for Gnomeregan Exile Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a mechanostrider mount, and learn Mechanostrider Piloting. Note: Only Dwarves and Gnomes are small enough to ride a mechanostrider. Ironforge Ironforge, capital of the Dwarves, is the business center of the Alliance, sporting the only Auction House for the Alliance. ; Mobs killable for Ironforge Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a ram mount, and learn Ram Riding. Stormwind Stormwind is the capital of the Humans. ; Mobs killable for Stormwind Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQs that raise Stormwind Reputation are : The Lost Supplies ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a horse mount, and learn Horse Riding. Horde Factions The Horde is composed of Ogrimmar, Darkspear Trolls, Undercity, and Thunder Bluff. No mobs raise Reputation for any of the Horde Factions. The only way to raise Reputation is by completing quests. Orgrimmar Orgrimmar is capital of the Orcs, located in Northern Durator. ; RRQs that raise Orgrimmar Reputation are : Chen’s Empty Keg ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a wolf mount, and learn Wolf Riding Darkspear Trolls The Darkspear Trolls are outcasts from other Trolls, so have allied themselves with the Horde. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a raptor mount, and learn Raptor Riding Undercity Undead Forsaken players have lower-than-normal starting reputation with their team's Troll, Tauren, and Orc factions. Undercity is located underneath the ruins of Lorderan. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a horse mount, and learn Horse Riding Thunder Bluff Thunder Bluff is the capital of the Tauren. ; RRQs that raise Thunder Bluff Reputation are : Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a Kodo mount, and learn Kodo Riding Note: Taurens are too big to ride any mount but a Kodo or Baren Rivendare’s Mount. Steamwheedle Cartel Primarily a goblin run organization, whose capital is the yet unexplorable Undermine. Booty Bay Neutral port located in Stranglethorn Vale. Has a boat that runs to Ratchet. ; Mobs killable for Booty Bay reputation are : Bloodsail Deckhand Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Elder Magus Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Mage Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Raider Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Sea Dog Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Swabby Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Swashbuckler Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Bloodsail Warlock Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Brutus: Captain Keelhaul : Captain Stillwater : Fleet Master Firallon : Foreman Cozzle : Venture Co. Foreman : Venture Co. Geologist : Venture Co. Mechanic : Venture Co. Miner : Venture Co. Shredder : Venture Co. Strip Miner : Venture Co. Tinkerer : Venture Co. Workboss ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Everlook Neutral goblin town located in Winterspring. No mobs raise Everlook Reputation. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Gadgetzan Neutral town located in Tanaris. ; Mobs killable for Gadgetzan reputation are : Andre Firebeard : Caliph Scorpidsting : Southsea Dock Worker : Southsea Freebooter : Southsea Pirate : Southsea Swashbuckler : Baron Longshore Only gives reputation for 1 in 2/3 mobs : Southsea Brigand Only gives reputation for 1 in 2/3 mobs : Southsea Cannoneer Only gives reputation for 1 in 2/3 mobs : Southsea Cutthroat Only gives reputation for 1 in 2/3 mobs : Southsea Privateer Only gives reputation for 1 in 2/3 mobs : Wastewander Assassin Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Wastewander Bandit Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Wastewander Rogue Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Wastewander Scofflaw Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Wastewander Shadow Mage Limit: Friendly 3000/6000 : Wastewander Thief ; RRQs that raise Gadgetzan Reputation are : Water Pouch Bounty ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Ratchet Neutral city on the east coast of Barrens. Has a boat that runs to Booty Bay. ; Mobs killable for Ratchet reputation are : Baron Longshore Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Southsea Brigand Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Southsea Cannoneer Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Southsea Cutthroat Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Southsea Privateer Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; Quests that raise Ratchet faction are : Winds in the Desert : Securing the Lines : Bone Collector ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Battleground Factions It is unknown if the Battleground Factions will be part of the Alliance/Horde, have their own category, or become another one of the “Other�? factions. Azshara Alliance Nothing is known about this Faction. Azshara Horde Nothing is known about this Faction. Frostwolf Clan Alterac Mountain Battlegrounds Faction that is Horde only. Stormpike Guard Alterac Mountain Battlegrounds Faction that is Alliance only. Other Argent Dawn Argent Dawn is a cross-Faction organization that is united to fight the Scourge. Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. Darnassus's guild house has members who give quests that lead you to Blackfathom deeps. When you get to level 50 or so, you can begin to gain faction with them in the Plagulands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. ; Mobs that raise AD faction are : till honored you can slay the regular undead in western- and eastern plaguelands or wizards of (Eastern plaguelands) to gain faction : till mid of honored you can slay the elite undead in stratholme and scholomance to gain faction : after 6000/12000 (honored) you only gain faction by slaying bosses of the undead instances (stratholme, scholomance) and doing RRQs ; Quests that raise AD faction are : In Search of Thaelrid : Blackfathom Villainy (Alliance), (Horde) : Twilight Falls : Sceptre of Light : Book of the Ancients ; RRQs that raise Argent Dawn Reputation : Dalson's Tears Cauldron : Corruptor's Scourgestones : Invader's Scourgestones : Minion's Scourgestones : each submitted Valor Token returns 25 Reputation with Argent Dawn. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Friendly you can purchase Enriched Manna Biscuit : At Honored you can purchase Major Healing Potion, Major Mana Potion and Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire : At Revered you can purchase Blessed Sunfruit, Blessed Sunfruit Juice, and exchange 10 Valor Tokens and 9g for a Arcane-, Flame-, Frost-, Nature-, or Shadow Mantle of the Dawn, each of them adds +5 resistence to a shoulder slot item, while only one can be applied. After submitting the 10 tokens, all of the items can be repeatable purchased for 9g. : At Exalted you can exchange 25 Valor Tokens for a Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn that adds +5 resistence from all schools of magic to a shoulder slot item. Bloodsail Buccaneers Enemy of Booty Bay. Some quests that raise reputation with Booty Bay will also lower your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. ; Mobs killable for BB reputation are : Blackwater Deckhand : Captain Steelgut : Catelyn the Blade : Deckhand Moishe : Deeg : Dizzy One-Eye : Doctor Draxlegauge : Fin Fizracket : First Mate Crazz : First Mate Nilzlix : Fleet Master Seahorn : Lolo the Lookout : Professor Phizzlethorpe : Shakes O'Breen : Whiskey Slim ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Unfriendly you are no longer KOS to them. : At Friendly you can get the quest “Avast Ye, Scallywag�? and “Avast Ye, Admiral!�?. Cenarian Circle A group of Druids located primarily in Moonglade. No known mobs raise Cenarion Circle Reputation. ; Quests that raise Cenarian Circle faction are : Corruption of Earth and Seed (Alliance), (Horde) Gelkis and Magram Centaurs Centaur factions in Desolace. It has been reported that you can do both sides of this, by doing first one side, then the other. No quests are known to raise any reputation with these clans, even quests given by the centaurs themselves. Hydraxian Waterlords Located in Azshara, any mob kills in Molten Core seem to increase reputation with them. ; Mobs killable for Hydraxian Waterlords Reputation are : Desert Rumbler : Dust Stormer : Greater Obsidian Elemental Ravenholdt An assassin guild opposed to the Syndicate. Seems like it might only be possible for a rogue to gain Reputation with them. Their headquarters are located in Arathi Highlands, but to get there you have to come from the northeast corner of Hillsbrad. The only way found (so far) to raise reputation is to turn in pick-pocketed Syndicate Emblems (usually 25 – 35, depending on your level). So far there is no way to get above Friendly, and no reward for obtaining Friendly. Shen'dralar New Faction related to Dire Maul in some way. Syndicate Syndicate are a shadowy group that doesn’t seem to have any friends. Despite having a strong presence in Hillsbrad, Arathi, and Alterac, none of those NPC kills in those zones cause you to lose reputation with them. Thorium Brotherhood Located in Winterspring and Blackrock Depths. The quests are turn-in quests to Lokhtos Darkbargainer. ; RRQs that raise Thorium Brotherhood are : Dark Iron Ore (10) - 50 faction : Core Leather (2) - 150 faction : Blood of the Mountain (1) : Fiery Cores (1) - 200 faction : Lava Cores (2) - 200 faction ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Friendly you can purchase Pattern: Corehound Boots, Pattern: Flarecore Gloves, Pattern: Molten Helm, and Plans: Dark Iron Bracers. : At Honored you can purchase Pattern: Black Dragonscale Boots, Pattern: Flarecore Mantle, Plans: Dark Iron Reaver, and Plans: Fiery Chain Girdle. : At Revered you can purchase Plans: Fiery Chain Shoulders. : At Exalted you can purchase Plans: Dark Iron Destroyer, Plans: Dark Iron Leggings, and Schematic: Repair Robot. Timbermaw Furbolgs Furbolgs in Moonglade, Felwood and Azshara. You originally start out hostile to them. ; Mobs killable for TF reputation are : Chieftain Bloodmaw Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Avenger Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Den Watcher Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Gardener Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Pathfinder Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Shaman Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Deadwood Warrior Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : High Chief Winterfall : Overlord Ror Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Den Watcher Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Pathfinder Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Runner Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Shaman Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Totemic Limit: Honored 6000/12000 : Winterfall Ursa Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQs that raise Timbermaw Furbolg Reputation are : Timbermaw Ally : Deadwood of the North : Winterfall Activity - 100 Rep Points ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Hostile you can get the RRQ “Timbermaw Ally�? from Grazle. : At Unfriendly they are no longer flagged to KOS. : At Neutral you can get the RRQ “Deadwood of the North�? from Grazle. : At Friendly you can get a quest for the Mooncloth Boots recipe. : At Honored Gorn One Eye will sell to you. Wildhammer Clan The neutral Dwarves of the Hinterlands. They used to be located in Grim Batol, but had to abandon it when the Red Dragonflight and the Horde attacked. This is an Alliance only faction. ; Mobs killable for WH reputation are : Vilebranch Aman'zasi Guard : Vilebranch Ambusher : Vilebranch Axe Thrower : Vilebranch Berserker : Vilebranch Blood Drinker : Vilebranch Headhunter : Vilebranch Headhunter : Vilebranch Hideskinner : Vilebranch Scalper : Vilebranch Shadow Hunter : Vilebranch Shadowcaster : Vilebranch Soothsayer : Vilebranch Soul Eater : Vilebranch Witch Doctor : Witherbark Axe Thrower : Witherbark Berserker : Witherbark Caller : Witherbark Headhunter : Witherbark Hideskinner : Witherbark Sadist : Witherbark Scalper : Witherbark Shadow Hunter : Witherbark Shadowcaster : Witherbark Troll : Witherbark Venomblood : Wihterbark Witch Doctor : Witherbark Zealot : Zalas Witherbark : Zul’arek Hatefowler ; RRQs that raise Wildhammer Clan Reputation are : Troll Necklace Bounty ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Currently the NPC selling PVP gear is marked Wildhammer Wintersaber Trainers An Alliance only faction, allows you to get the Wintersaber Mount at Exalted faction. For any race besides Night Elf, you will have to have attained Exalted with Darnassus as well, to learn Tiger Riding. ; RRQs that raise Wintersaber Trainers Reputationtion are : Frostsaber Provisions : Winterfall Intrusion : Rampaging Giants ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Exalted you can purchase a Wintersaber Mount. RRQ Strategies This is a rough cut of the RRQ strategies. If you have methods that have worked for you, or clarification on how to do any of the listed strategies, feel free to ask. Questions and Suggestions Questions Which Factions are mutually exclusive? ; Can I be equally liked by the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Booty Bay? : Tentatively: Yes, thought you would have to grind your rep out of the hole after gaining reputation with the Bloodsails. ; Do you have to be against one centaur tribe to be liked with the other? : Tentatively: Yes. Since the quests for the tribes don’t give you reputation, and you lose reputation faster then you gain it, there is no way to find a balance where they like you equally after you choose one side. What are the new Argent Dawn rewards (in the new patch)? : Looks to be new shoulder enchants, just resists of +5. Why doesn't Tazan give Ratchet Reputation? Why aren't there RRQs for Gnomeregan Exiles, Ironforge, Darkspear Trolls, Undercity, Ravenholdt, Syndicate, Bloodsail Buccaneers, Ratchet, Booty Bay, Everlook? Suggestions Everlook There should be some mobs added, or some Reputation rewards added to mobs, to gain Reputation with Everlook. Draeni There should be a new Faction “Draenor Exiles�? or “The Draenor�?. Killing Lost Ones (the crazed Draeni in the Swamp of Sorrows) could give Reputation. There could be an RRQ to get supplies from Dreanor that the Lost Ones have in their camp, or drop off the mobs like with Water Bounty and Troll Necklaces. Emerald Circle This group should either be changed to the Cenarion Circle, and start to give rep that way, or become its on Faction. Mobs in Felwood could give rep for them. Cenarion Circle Mobs should be added, or, like with the Timbermaws, a neutral NPC could give out an RRQ. Killing mobs in Felwood, collecting Morrowgrain or other herbs, would all be plausible quests for them. A possible RRQ could be the cleansing of corrupted plants in Felwood using the Cenarion Salve Horde/Alliance At Revered, since there is no award currently, let us learn the language of the Faction we attained Revered with. Let Dwarves learn Darnassian, Orcs can learn Gutterspeak, etc. Also, it would be interesting if at Revered we could learn other races dances, and have a default or extra commands set up. Gnomes doing NE dances, etc. Ravasaur Trainers These need to be added in, dialogue, etc. Twilight Hammer Group in Slithilus and Desolace. Will these be the another Wildhammer Clan? They currently give one quest for Maraudon in Desolace. Wildhammer Clan Vilebranch Raiding Wolves gives no Rep. Vilebranch Warriors give no Rep. Vilebranch Wolf Pup gives no rep. Witherbark Broodguard give no rep. Gnomeregan Exiles RRQ Ideas:: Cleaning Gnomish items in the Clean Zone. Capturing Leper Gnomes for experimentation Capturing Fallout (1 per collection, too dangerous to get too much at once, needs cooldown because of danger in overexposure) Killing so many troggs/leper gnomes, etc. Turn in could be the gnomes in Kharanos. Category:Game Terms